One Step at a Time - I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus!
by Scousedancer
Summary: Tom and Rachel's twins, Nate and Bella, are now 5 years old, and one Christmas Eve, they spot a familiar figure in their home - Santa Claus, or is it?


** This story is dedicated to all my dear friends at the Writers Hangout (Sherry, Kate, Brandi, & Sabrina) and also to my good friends Cortney (as she celebrates the arrival of her own bundle of joy) and Joyce – your friendship is a gift I treasure every day**

 **One Step at a Time: I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus**

"Isabella! Nathan! If you actually want to see and speak to Santa _this Christmas Eve_ , I suggest you get downstairs this instant, otherwise he'll be gone by the time you two are ready!" Rachel called out to her 5 year old twins "In fact, perhaps Ashley, Sam, and I shall just leave without you"

With that Rachel walked away from the foot of the stairs, smirking as she heard the clattering of two sets of feet thundering down the stairs. The threat of being left behind was usually sufficient to bring the stubborn twins to heel; they hated being left out of anything, especially treats!

"Wait Mommy, we're ready...honest we are!" little Nate called out, hopping on one foot as he attempted to pull on one wellington boot, whilst at the same time trying to pull on his coat. His sister Bella was attempting the same, neither meeting with much success at all.

The rest of the family burst out laughing at the pair's antics, as Ashley stepped forward to help her younger sister sort out coat and footwear, whilst Sam helped Nate do the same. Rachel looked on with pride at her lively brood, her heart full of love and pride. Sam was now a tall, sturdy 15 year old who, like Nate, resembled Tom more and more with every passing day. Both brothers possessed the same blonde curls that Jed assured Tom had once had at the same age, before his had changed to the distinguished sliver that Rachel thought privately suited her husband far better. Ashley, at 18, had clearly inherited Tom's height but was as dark as her half sister, and quite often was mistaken for Rachel's natural daughter, something which pleased them both. Whilst both of the older Chandler siblings still missed their mother Darien, especially at holiday times, they both adored Rachel, who showered them both with the same love and affection as she did the twins. Tom had already left for the church hall, having been talked into being Santa Claus at the town Christmas Eve party that the Portsmouth town council and the naval base ran together. Tom had grumbled about it but Rachel knew he was quite looking forward to it, having caught him trying on the Santa suit earlier that week, admiring his reflection in the mirror that he'd bought Rachel when they'd moved to Portsmouth five years ago.

The road to the church was covered in what looked like several inches of snow, and Rachel was once again grateful for the wellington boots she'd traded for several cases of the cure when a British destroyer had visited Portsmouth several months back. The pristine landscape was breathtakingly beautiful as the family made their way to the church hall, chattering away to themselves as they made their way into town.

"Mommy, why couldn't Daddy come with us to the party?" Bella asked, looking a little downcast. The little girl was such a daddy's girl, doting on her father and loved nothing more than cuddling up to Tom whenever she could.

"He had to help set up for the Christmas party darling, but he said he would meet us there later ok?" Rachel replied, hoping her daughter would be satisfied with the answer for once, as Bella was a curious child, always wanting to know why. Tom said she took after Rachel, and was clearly destined to become a scientist or doctor; she had such an inquiring mind!

"Come on Bella, race you to the church – last one there's a rotten egg!" Nate tapped his sister on the shoulder as he raced past, kicking up the snow as he raced past. Rachel made to call the pair back but Sam shook his head as he made to follow his younger siblings.

"It's ok Mum, I'll go with them and see they stay out of trouble, with any luck they'll tire themselves out!" He called back as he raced after them.

Ashley just watched them go, content to walk quietly with her stepmother and enjoy her company. She'd just started at the Naval College that fall, studying Medicine, a decision heavily influenced by her experience caring for her brother and mother during the Red Flu crisis. Rachel had been secretly pleased and had done everything she could to help the young girl she loved as if she really were her own child. Reaching the church hall, Rachel scanned the crowds for Sam, Bella, and Nate, spotting them easily in the queue to meet Santa; satisfied that Sam had his siblings well in hand, grateful for her stepson's steady, responsible nature. Content that Sam had the twins well in hand, she and Ashley grabbed a cup of Mulled wine and joined a group of Nathan James ex-pat's, catching up on the gossip and events of recent weeks. Despite the fact that many had moved onto other assignments, the Nathan James crew remained close, and took every chance they got to meet up whenever they could. Their experiences during the Red Flu pandemic had left a lasting mark on all of them, drawing them together into an extended family whose support they had all drawn on and been grateful for over the last few years. Rachel watched as the twins finally reached the head of the queue, and took their place on Santa's (Tom's) lap, wondering if they'd recognise their father under the padded costume and fuzzy beard. She watched with amusement as Nate's little brow creased in puzzlement as he looked at "Santa", wondering just what her young son would come out with.

"Santa – you have blue eyes just like my Daddy's!" the little boy asked, in amazement.

"Lots of people have blue eye's young man, all the best people do" Tom told his son, his eyes twinkling in amusement "So young man, what do you want for Christmas from Santa?"

Nate pondered the question; thankfully distracted from noticing "Santa's" resemblance to the father he adored every bit as much as his twin sister did. Eventually, the little boy settled on a sled and a red wagon to put his toys in – both of which Tom and Rachel had already acquired from a local craftsman. Bella followed suit, though her demands were a little bigger, namely a pony – that had taken some doing, Rachel reflected. Fortunately, the house that she and Tom had bought had been adjoined by a piece of land and a large horse barn that they'd been able to purchase. Rachel herself had been keen to acquire a horse, being a keen rider and lover of horses, a love she'd readily shared with Bella, and they'd been lucky enough to obtain a small Shetland pony, named Warren, from a neighbouring town that would suit the little girl well, in addition to a lively Chestnut Anglo-Arab for Rachel, named Caden; both were set to arrive Christmas Eve. All too soon in some eyes, the party wound down and it was time to take two sleepy children home. Tom had been unable to join them, as far more children had attended the party than had been anticipated, and she knew her husband hated to see even one child disappointed. Quietly the Chandlers made their way home, Jed joining them for the walk back to the house, his role in the Christmas party over, and he'd been more than willing to carry little Nate home, the small boy dozing contentedly on his Grand pop's shoulder. Rachel cradled Bella in her arms, noting not for the first time just how big the twins were getting, and wondering just where the past five years had gone.

It seemed like yesterday she'd met and fallen in love with Tom, and started their family; now they were all growing up so fast, it made Rachel want to hit pause for a moment. Back at the house Rachel, with Jed's willing help, bathed and readied the twins for bed, allowing Ashley, along with Sam to slip out and meet friends, promising to be back for curfew. Jed too excused himself, knowing that Tom had wanted some time alone with Rachel, something that had been missing lately, due to the pressures of both work and family. Assuring Rachel he'd keep an eye on the sleeping twins, he left Rachel downstairs, waiting for Tom's return, but try as she might Rachel herself struggled to stay awake, and she eventually fell asleep on the sofa, where Tom found her several hours later. Looking down on his sleeping wife, Tom couldn't help but feel his heart swell with love for the beautiful woman he'd married.

Loosing Darien could and probably would have destroyed him, along with his family, but for Rachel. That she loved him in return and had been willing to take on a readymade family, not to mention presenting him with two more gorgeous children was something Tom never ceased to be thankful for. Even in her forties, Rachel was as breathtakingly beautiful, charming, and vivacious as she'd been the day he'd met her; she'd returned to work at the lab part time in the fall, now that the twins had gone to school full time and Ashley was in college, demonstrating the remarkable intelligence that had allowed her to find the cure to one of the deadliest viruses to strike mankind once more.

Tom reached down and gently shook Rachel's shoulder, and pulled her gently to her feet until she was stood underneath the Mistletoe Jimmy had sneakily planted when he'd stopped by to deliver gifts earlier that day. Rachel snuggled into his arms smiling up at him, marvelling at how distinguished and handsome Tom still was. Like his father he'd aged well, and didn't look anything close to the 48 year old he was – his silver hair offset by the ocean blue eyes that currently glowed with desire for her. Standing up, she tugged down the beard Tom had forgotten to remove in his haste to get home to his family. Nibbling on his lower lip, Rachel ran her tongue over the seam of his lips, pleading for entrance, which Tom granted eagerly. She slid her tongue over his, making love to him with her mouth as her body moved sinuously against his, promising a passionate evening of heated loving. However, before Tom could carry his wife up to their bedroom to have his way with her, a sound caught their attention, stopping both in their tracks. Childish whispers echoed down the stairs, alerting Tom and Rachel to the fact that the twins had more than likely snuck past their normally alert Grandfather's room, hoping to catch a glimpse of Santa as he delivered their gifts. Raising a finger to his lips, Tom put the beard back on and adopted his best Santa voice, standing just at the foot of the stairs.

"If any Children are out of bed on Christmas Eve, I shall have to leave their gifts in the sleigh – the reindeer and I shall just have to return them to the North Pole unfortunately" Tom called out, doing his best to sound mournful.

Rachel stood just out of sight, trying desperately not to laugh as she heard two sets of bare feet scrambling quickly back to their bedroom. Turning to his laughing wife, Tom quickly hoisted Rachel into his arms and carried her up the stairs and into their room, closing the door firmly. Rachel grinned happily, whipping off the beard and pulling Tom's head down for a passionate kiss, revelling in the taste of him, the feel of his hard, muscled body pressed against hers. Stepping back from him, she pointed a slender finger at the Santa costume Tom still wore, and issued a single command.

"Strip!" Rachel said firmly, smiling seductively as she sashayed past him, snatching the hat from his head as he did so.

Eagerly Tom rushed to obey her command, yanking the costume off with as much speed as he could, not wanting to waste a single moment of the evening, when he could spend it making love to Rachel. Looking up from his efforts, his jaw dropped open as he saw Rachel lying face down on their bed, wearing nothing more than the hat from his Santa suit. Rachel turned and looked over her shoulder, giving Tom a look that had all the blood in his body rushing rapidly south. She rolled over and crooked her finger, motioning him over – an invitation she didn't need to repeat as Tom stalked towards her like a wolf stalking its prey.

"My, my my Santa – you look very pleased to see me, what a bad Santa you are!" Rachel purred seductively, allowing her gaze to run appreciatively over Tom's deliciously toned body.

Towering over her, Tom looked down at Rachel's gorgeous body, delighting in the way the soft lamplight highlighted her caramel coloured skin, softly rounded breasts, and beautiful whiskey coloured eyes that blazed with desire for him.

"Oh baby you look so very naughty in my hat, whatever is Santa going to do with you?"Tom growled in reply, appearing to ponder his actions, before lying down next to her, and kissing her gently, before allowing his fingers to stroke one breast. He rolled her nipple between thumb and forefinger as his mouth began to suckle the other, listening to Rachel's breathless moans as he did so.

Rachel arched her back, offering more of her breast to him, relishing the erotic sensations coursing through her body as he continued to suckle and play with her breasts. She closed her eyes, and panted softly as Tom continued his sensual exploration of her body, content to allow him to take the lead this time. Parting her thighs, Tom ran his tongue over the seam of her folds, delighting in the musky scent and taste that was uniquely Rachel, something he couldn't ever get enough of. Separating her folds, Tom used his tongue to lick her clit, as he alternated between fast and slow strokes, driving Rachel wild with desire, her lusty moans filling the room. Rachel could feel her release building like a tightly wound spring in her abdomen, one more stroke and she'd be lost – she was in heaven. Once again, Rachel arched her body as her release roared through her, leaving her seeing stars behind her eyes, as she screamed softly. Tom watched as Rachel came apart beneath him, her beautiful body flushing as she came, god but she was exquisite he thought, and she was _all his!_

As he moved over her body, his throbbing erection rubbing against her abdomen, Rachel flipped them both quickly, and moved to straddle him. Guiding his hardened member into her willing body, Rachel sank onto his cock, relishing the sensation of his hardness filling her body. Tom didn't bother to hide his pleasure, howling with desire as Rachel began to ride him eagerly, setting a leisurely pace that soon had them both keening with passion as their mutual release overtook them with a force that left them both gasping in satisfaction, content to rest in each other's arms as they came down from their high.

"Did I mention just how much I love you sweetheart?" Tom murmured, as he tugged the quilt over their rapidly cooling bodies.

"Mmmm – you did, this morning in fact, but you can tell me again, I'll never tire of hearing it, and by the way, I love you too" Rachel whispered back, resting her head on his chest, content to stay in his arms. They spent the night making love, touching and exploring each other's bodies, enjoying the chance to reconnect with one another. All too soon, the morning sun was streaming through the windows and the sound of excited children dragging them out of a deep sleep.

"What time is it?" Rachel sighed sleepily, wishing they could spend a few more hours in bed together.

"7 am – we're lucky they let us sleep that long, I suspect Ash, Sam, and Dad couldn't distract them any longer" Tom replied, burrowing his face in her neck, before getting up and hurriedly dressing before going downstairs. Rachel quickly followed suit, not wanting to miss the twin's childish excitement as they opened their gifts on Christmas Morning. As she descended the stairs and entered the living room, Nate looked up at her with a puzzled expression

"Daddy, you know what?" He asked "Bella and I saw Santa last night, I know we were supposed to be in bed but Daddy - _we saw Mommy kissing Santa! Honest!"_

For a moment, the whole room went deathly quiet, before the entire family burst into gales of laughter, leaving the two youngest Chandlers somewhat confused, tiny frowns on their bewildered faces.

"It's ok Nate, Mommy told me Santa gave her a kiss under the Mistletoe, it's tradition and Mommy had to be polite" Tom reassured his young son, hugging the little boy tenderly. Nate looked over at his twin, before looking back up at Tom and smiling happily.

"Okay Daddy" The little boy replied, tearing off the wrapping from his latest gift, satisfied all was right with his world again.

Bella chewed her lip for a moment, until the sight of her much wanted pony being led into view of the living room window by Ashley had her squealing with excitement, all thoughts of Santa kissing Mommy forgotten. Rachel walked over to her husband, and snuggling into his warm embrace as they watched their family open their gifts, thinking that this was the best gift they could give each other – Love, the most precious thing of all. The day passed all too quickly, but Rachel was able to capture the festivities using her tablet that Andrea Garnett had managed to repair for her, storing away the precious memories of yet another milestone in her family's life. Whilst their parents may have _thought_ the twins had forgotten about Mommy and Santa, they clearly hadn't when Jenny and Mike. The couple didn't hesitate to tease both Tom and Rachel about their antics having heard from their own son, Robert. Little Slattery junior had heard the tale gleefully retold in their Kindergarten's show and tell the following week, and had quite innocently told his parents, who had howled with laughter on hearing the tale. The entire Nathan James crew knew Tom had been co-opted into playing Santa, and the story duly did the rounds, until Tom swore he'd never play Santa again (though he had little objection when Rachel donned the hat again a few days later!).


End file.
